WarGrowlmon
GIGO Company Office Lady Kouta Hirose |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |s1=WarGrowlmon (Yellow) |s2=BlackWarGrowlmon |s3=WarGrowlmon X |n1=(ZH:) 大古拉兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} WarGrowlmon is an Android Digimon. As its name suggests, its body has grown gigantic, and its upper body has been metallized with "Chrome Digizoid". It is able to take flight with the two attached to its shoulders, so it is possible for it to perform both and attacks. In order to restrain it from running wild due to excess power, a restraining tool similar to a is attached to its jaw section. Also, since the "Assault Balancer" extending like a cable from its back section is extensible, it can be used to impale the opponent. It has the "Pendulum Blades" equipped to its arms. Attacks *'Radiation Blade'This attack retains its original name of "Double Edge" in Digimon World Data Squad and is named "Double Blade" in Digimon Battle. (Double Edge): Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Pendulum Blades. *'Atomic Blaster': Fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level. *'Megalo Spark': Emits an electric shock from its chest. *'Hammer Edge': Stabs the enemy with its Chrome Digizoid claws. *'Assault Balancer' *'Double Hedge' Unison Techniques *'Trinity Force' (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Design Its harness is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;MegaloGrowmon (メガログラウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(El:) . *(En:) . ;WarGrowlmon Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon World Data Squad WarGrowlmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. WArGrowlmon is also a requirement for Gallantmon. Digimon World 3 WarGrowlmon is unlocked by Guilmon at level 20. For the other Rookie Digimon, WarGrowlmon can be unlocked when Growlmon is raised to level 50 for Kotemon, Kumamon, Monmon, Veemon, and Patamon. Renamon and Agumon need to be raised to level 25 and 15 respectively, and have Growlmon raised to level 40 in order to unlock WarGrowlmon. For the other Rookie Digimon, getting WarGrowlmon to level 99 will unlock Gallantmon. WarGrowlmon can DNA Digivolve to MegaGargomon with Digitamamon. For Guilmon, WarGrowlmon also unlocks Angemon at level 20 with 180 Spirit, Angewomon at level 40 with 140 Water Resistance, and Digitamamon at level 30 with 120 Dark Resistance For Kumamon, WarGrowlmon unlocks Greymon at level 20 with 200 Fire Resistance. For Agumon, it unlocks Hookmon at level 30. If Guilmon is not chosen at the start, WarGrowlmon, can be found in the South Sector, in Ether Jungle, and will reward Junior with its DDNA, which when given to the DRI Agent in Asuka's East Sector, in Seiryu City, will reward Junior with a Guilmon partner. Digimon World Re:Digitize WarGrowlmon is an Ultimate level Digimon that can be your partner Digimon if you digivolve Growlmon, Guardromon, or Seadramon by having high HP, Attack, and Defense. WarGrowlmon can digivolve to Darkdramon and Gallantmon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and GeoGreymon and can digivolve to Gallantmon and RustTyranomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order WarGrowlmon is a Fire Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Growlmon, Tyrannomon, and RedVeedramon and can digivolve into Gallantmon, ShineGreymon, Leviamon, and KaiserGreymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon, and can digivolve to Gallantmon at level 57 if you have 30 hours or more playing time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGrowlmon is #229, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 226 MP, 144 Attack, 124 Defense, 98 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Fire Aura4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Megidramon or Gallantmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to WarGrowlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 2100 Machine experience and 130 spirit. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WarGrowlmon is #152, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Sleep Guard, High Critical, and Stun Barrier traits, and has the special skill Dig. WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve into Megidramon or Gallantmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into WarGrowlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 100 defense and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived WarGrowlmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red WarGrowlmon DigiFuses from Growlmon and Reptiledramon, and can DigiFuse to Gallantmon with Guilmon and Knightmon, and to Megidramon with MameTyramon, SkullGreymon, and Volcamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth WarGrowlmon is a Fire Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Gargomon, Growlmon, and Veedramon and can digivolve to ChaosGallantmon, Gallantmon, RustTyranomon, and Darkdramon. Its special attack is Atomic Blaster and its support skill is All-Rounder which increases Attack, Defence, Speed and Intelligence by 5%. In Complete Edition, WarGrowlmon can also digivolve from Coredramon (Green) and digivolve to Megidramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory WarGrowlmon is #202 and is a Fire Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Gargomon, Growlmon, Veedramon, and Coredramon (Green), and can digivolve to ChaosGallantmon, Gallantmon, RustTyranomon, Darkdramon, and Megidramon. Its special attack is Atomic Blaster and its support skill is All-Rounder which increases Attack, Defence, Speed and Intelligence by 5%. Digimon Battle WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Gallantmon. It also has a card digivolution in which it can digivolve to Megidramon, and a special digivolution in which it can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon Masters WarGrowlmon is an Ultimate-level Mercenary Digimon. WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Gallantmon or ChaosGallantmon. Megidramon is a Side Mega for the ChaosGallantmon branch by using the "Digital Hazard". Its summoning card is titled "Legendary Armor". Digimon Heroes! MegaloGrowmon digivolves from Growmon and can digivolve to Dukemon and MegaloGrowmon X. Digimon Soul Chaser WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Gallantmon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Links WarGrowlmon digivolves from Gargomon, Growlmon, and Veedramon, and can digivolve to ChaosGallantmon, Gallantmon, and RustTyranomon. Digimon ReArise WarGrowlmon digivolves from Growlmon and can digivolve to Gallantmon, Megidramon or nothing. Notes and References de:WarGrowlmon